Always Coming Home To You
by xjacobsgirlx17
Summary: Jake and Bella have been together for 4 years and Jake has been in the Marines for three. He brings a surprise home for Bella and what will come when it is time for him to reenlist? J/B
1. Coming Home

Well, here is my new story and I am really excited about it. I enjoy stories where Jake is in the Marines and him and Bella are together. I have a lot more of this story written so hopefully my updates will be more frequent. As for my other story, I have no urge to finish it, so if anyone wants to adopt it, just PM me and we can work it out. I have some big things in this story and now that my life has settled down, I have more time for writing especially with Thanksgiving and Christmas break coming up. Thank you for everyone that has been patient with me!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except the storyline :]

* * *

Dear Bells,

_It is almost time for me to come home! In just a few short days I will be able to see your beautiful face. I miss you so much and can't wait to see you. I can't tell you where I am right now but it has been really rough. Thank you for sending the pictures of you and the family. They have gotten me through some pretty rough times. I am not going to write too much because I will be home shortly. I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and miss you._

_Love,_

_Jake_

I started to scan through every person that walked out of the terminal in the airport searching for one certain face. Minutes passed and still no sign of him and I began to panic. Then my eyes locked with the man in a white Marine uniform. My breathing stopped and my heart raced at a mile a minute. Not caring about a thing, I ran towards him and jumped in his arms.

"Jake!" I breathed in his scent and I felt like home. "I have missed you so much." I whispered.

"I've missed you too babe." he placed both of my feet on the ground.

"You look handsome." I smiled up at him which earned me one back.

"I had to dress up for my lady." he teased. Not wanting to wait another second, I leaned in and kissed him, melting at the minute our lips met. "I love you." he murmured against my lips. I returned the message and squeezed him tight in my arms, never wanting to let go. "Take me home." he told me and that's where we went. Little did he know, we are throwing him a welcome home party at his house with all the friends and family. The ride home was filled with a lot of 'I love yous' and him kissing me on the hand while I drove. When we pulled into his driveway, i grabbed his stuff which he greatly disapproved of, but eventually gave in. Billy, his dad gave him a warm welcoming home.

"Hey Jake, why don't you start up the grill while I put this stuff in your room, so I can start on dinner, okay?" I lied.

"Sure Bells," He quickly pulled me into his chest to kiss me full on the lips. I smiled at him and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. I sat his stuff down only to find warm familiar arms wrapped around my waist.

"Mmm...my Jacob." I sighed. He began kissing down my jawline to my neck. "Jake..."

"Come on babe, I miss you." he pleaded.

"I know you're hungry. Let's eat and I promise you, later."

"If we have to."

"We do." I laughed and I pushed him back out the door. Walking out the back door, everybody jumped out and surprised him. Jake's smile couldn't get any bigger which put one on my face.

"Did you do this?" He eyed me.

"Maybe." I kissed the side of his mouth, letting him see his friends and family. I didn't want to though. What I really wanted was to lock ourselves in the bedroom and never come out. I had to share even if I didn't like it. Eventually, I got carried into a conversation with Rachel, Jacob's sister, and Leah, a family friend. Every time that I would glance at Jake, he would always be looking back. Like we were in tune with each other. Everyone mingled and ate, and some went home. After things died down, Jake came over and sat next to me, pulling me into his lap. Those who were remaining sat around the small fire, reminiscing about the past. Jake and I were in our own little world though. He would whisper sweet nothings in my ear and kiss my temple. My eyes started to droop and sleep began to consume me.

"You ready for bed?" he asked while tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. I nodded, too tired for words. Next thing I know, he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to his bedroom, He sat me down on the bed gently. "Are you too tired to change or do you want me to do it?"I shook my head.

"No, I can do it." Since Jake has been gone, I would stay in his room a couple nights if I really missed him and my apartment was lonely. I stood up to search for my clothes, and Jake started to take off his uniform. "I wish you could wear that all the time. I love a man in a uniform." I stopped him and unbuttoned it myself. As I did it, I felt tears come to my eyes, realizing how much I actually missed him. One flowed down my cheek, and I wiped it really quick, hoping Jake wouldn't see it.

"Baby what's wrong?" he asked, and he stopped my hands.

"I just, really miss you." I finally looked up into his eyes which caused the tears to fluently run down my face. His face was almost heartbroken.

"Bella...I'm sorry." his arms wrapped around me in a tight hug. "I love you more than anything in this world. I don't like to see you hurting like this."

"I know Jake, but there is nothing that can be done."

"Maybe I should just not re-enlist." he sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"Jacob Black, don't you dare. You are not going to do that just because we miss each other. I would miss you anywhere you worked. Hell, I miss you when you're standing right here next to me. If being a marine is what you want to do, then do it. Make your dream come true and don't give it up." I scolded him.

"Bella I hate being away from you-"

"Is being a Marine what you want to do?" I asked.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts Jake. We have been doing this for three years, what's different now?"

"It gets harder and harder to say goodbye to you." he admitted.

"It's never goodbye. You will always come home to me." he softly kissed my lips, me melting at his touch.

"Always," He promised. My arms wound around his neck to urge the kiss to go farther. He responded quickly and I felt his fingertips run across the bare skin of my stomach. My breathing nearly stopped which only made him proceed. He removed my shirt and his lips were immediately on my neck. A moan escaped my lips, "Babe, if we're going to do this, we have to be quiet. These walls aren't very thick." He smiled at me and I just nodded my head, wanting him to continue. I took his hand and pulled him down onto the bed with me while taking it off, sad to see it go. His erection was clear from the bulge in his pants that was rubbing against my already wet core. His hands came down between us and seconds later, my jeans were off. His lips came down to my chest and traced the fabric of my bra.

"Just take it off Jake." I pleaded and he wasted no time at all. I missed his touch and his lips on every part of my body. The part I missed the most was him just being here. He threw my bra behind him and once his mouth was on my nipple, I moaned. I tried not to, but this was going to be a harder task than what I thought. He trailed hot steamy kisses down to my navel, and then even farther to my soaking wet panties. Jake slowly but surely pulled them off, and they went with my bra. He brought himself up and his lips came to mine.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against my lips.

"No messing around tonight Jake. I need to feel you. It's been too long." He obeyed my request and his pants were off.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled. I reached up and kissed his lips missing his touch already. "Are you ready?" he murmured in my ear and I nodded. The tip of his cock entered into my awaiting core and it felt so natural, like he belonged there. He waited for me to adjust, because it has been a long time since we were together intimately. After I gave him the okay, he dove into me deeper. I couldn't explain the pleasure that I felt and the way he made me feel. My release was building and I could feel that his was too.

"Jake," I moaned his name and he shut me up with a kiss as he went faster.

"Shh," he kissed my forehead, both of my cheeks, my mouth, and my neck. "You're so beautiful." He whispered. As the moment heated up, he took his right hand and reached down between us. Placing his thumb on my clit, he pleasured it with a circular motion. I tried not to scream, but I couldn't hold it in. He put me over the edge which ignited his release. He nearly chuckled at the way I reacted after the several times he told me to be quiet. Jake lied down next to me and pulled me onto his chest. My fingertips traced his perfectly chiseled chest and the beautiful features of his face.

"Hey, Jake?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he replied sleepily.

"I was thinking before you came back, maybe tomorrow that you could move all of your stuff to my house?" When Jake was home last, he helped me pick out a house that hopefully we will both live in someday.

"I thought you would never ask me." He kissed the top of my head. "Hey, did you get my last letter?"

"No." I frowned.

"Huh, I didn't know if you would get it before I got home. I guess you didn't."

"What did it say?"

"Nothing very important just because I knew that I would see you in person soon. I told you how much I love you and missed you. How you are the most amazing girlfriend in the planet." I felt the blood run to my face and my cheeks heat up.

"There it is. I missed that too." He trailed his thumb across my cheek.


	2. Some Sort Of Game

Hello All! I am so happy that you liked this story. I have big things for this one, and I hope you enjoy them as much as I do. Now, as far as my updating, I am not going to tell you when I update because I cant promise that I will make the deadline for you guys right now. I am in the middle of finals and my writing time has cut back a little, but I can promise you that they wont be too far apart. Moving on! I would like to thank Forever & Ever Gone for assisting me and keeping in touch. I have a feeling that me and her will be teaming up a lot in this story and she is a fantastic writer. You should check her out! Now on to what you have been waiting for...the chapter!

* * *

The following morning I woke up before Jake and I made him breakfast. Knowing how he ate, I made a whole spread for him, myself, and Billy. Billy and I ate together comfortably created small conversation. After I cleaned up the mess, I prepared Jake a plate and took it back to him. I sat the tray down and kissed him directly on the lips. He groaned and stretched out, his eyes finally opening.

"I brought you breakfast." I said and he sat up immediately which made me laugh. "There's my Marine." I gave him a bright smile. I rested my head against his shoulder while he ate that he clearly enjoyed. After he was done, I took his plate and took care of it.

"So do you want to move my stuff today?" he asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah babe, that's fine. How much stuff do you have?" I joked.

"Haha Bells, not funny." He grabbed some boxes from the garage and began putting all of his clothes in them. I on the other hand, was packing other things. I came across a box in his closet that had my name on it. I opened it and found things from our childhood that I forgot about. There were pictures from when we were little and souvenirs that brought memories to life. "I have always loved you Bells." I jumped, not knowing he was there. I sat down on his bed going through the box. There was a card that I made for him in the second grade.

"Dear Jacob, You are my best friend and I love you. I promise that I will marry you someday." I read aloud to him in a near whisper. I felt a tear run down my face and Jacob caught it.

"I hope you keep your promise." I looked up into his eyes and he was very serious.

"I remember the day that I gave this to you. You made me pinky promise." I giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on let's get packing. I want to see what you've done to the house." He urged me. A couple hours later, both of us flopped down on my bed, exhausted from all the work we've done.

"I got you a present." I jumped on top of him and straddled his lap.

"Babe, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did. Come on, it's in the living room." I pulled him up and out the door. I told him to close his eyes and I took his hand and guided him. Once I told him to open them he gasped at the giant flat screen TV hanging above the fireplace. "You like it?"

"I love it!" he grasped me into a tight hug and quickly went for the remote. I cuddled up next to him on the couch and ended up taking a nap on his shoulder. Sometime later, I felt Jake shake me awake gently. "Bella, wake up." He whispered.

"Why?" I groaned.

"Because I want to take you out tonight and have a nice dinner."

"Fine." I mumbled and went upstairs to take a shower. I didn't hear Jake come in but he hopped in the shower with me. He insisted that he washed my hair and body, and I had no problem with that. As he washed my hair, my body went limp. He was definitely good with his hands. After he was done, he put soap in his hands and began to rub me down. His every touch sent into overdrive, and I blushed when he would graze his hand over my sensitive areas. He softly pushed me up against the shower wall and kissed me. "Babe, not now. You want to go out remember?"

"I'd rather be doing this." He nibbled on my ear.

"Jacob Black, I don't want to hear it. You're the one that woke me up to do this. Were going." I scolded him.

"I like it when you're feisty." He growled and pulled me closer.

"Nope, you stay here and do what you need to do," I pointed to his groin. "And I will be getting ready, waiting for you." I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my body. I could hear Jake throwing a fit in the shower and I just laughed it off. I curled my hair, found a nice dress, and applied some make-up to get ready for the night. Once we were both ready, he escorted me out to the car and drove off. We pulled up to a nice restaurant in Port Angeles. "Jacob, you didn't have to take me to such a nice place." He wasn't having any of it.

"I know I didn't Bella, but I wanted to, so let me." I didn't fight back. I let him spoil me the whole night. He paid for dinner and dessert, bought both of our movie tickets, and to top the night off, he took me for a walk on the beach. He made the whole night about me when he shouldn't have. The tables should be turned. He has been away overseas for months and he is showering me with things. We sat down on our piece of driftwood since we were young and watched the stars.

"How long do I get you for this time?" I grabbed his hand.

"Two months." His voice was tense.

"And how long will you be gone for?" He sighed and gave my hand a squeeze.

"After six months, I am home for two weeks, and then I am gone for another six months. Once that is over, I decide if I want to reenlist or not." He rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you?"

"I don't know Bells. I mean I can't be doing it forever. I want to settle down soon." I kissed his forehead and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." We got up and continued to walk down the beach, enjoying the beautiful night. He stopped and pulled my hand back towards him. "Bells, did you really mean that promise all those years ago? That you would marry me?"

"Yes Jake and I still do. What's going on?" My heart nearly busted out of my chest when he got down on one knee. "Jacob what are you doing?"

"Bella, these past three years have been nothing but ordinary. I have traveled the world and met some great people. My family supports my decision about the Marines, but you have been through every step of my life. You are the air I breathe and I love you more than anything in this world. Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket and presented the diamond ring in front of me. Tears were pouring out of my eyes and all I could do was frantically nod my head yes.

"Yes!" I manage to whisper. He smiled and slid the ring onto my left hand. We arrived home a couple hours later after lying in the sand and kissing. That night, we spent hours making love and serenading each other with kisses. Our hands couldn't stay off of the other's body. The next morning I stretched awake to see that Jacob was still sleeping. I rested my head on his chest and examined my ring while I waited for him to wake up.

"Do you like it?" I heard him say in his low husky voice.

"I love it. How did you get it though? I have been with you the whole time." I wondered.

"Well, while one of the few times that I was allowed on the internet, I browsed at some rings, and then I had it mailed to Rachel so I got it from her when I came home when you weren't watching. I'm glad you like it." He kissed my finger with the ring on it. "It fits perfectly doesn't it?" I nodded. "You and I were meant to be together." I gave him a small smile and let out a deep breath.

"I am so happy that you're home." I breathed. "I wish that you could stay here with me. Planning a wedding is going to be hard without you here"

"Well I am here for two months and then another two weeks. Plus, I'm the groom, I don't do anything."

"Jake! I want you to be a part of this too! I don't want you to just show up when I tell you."

"I know babe. I'll do as much as I can. Can we do it after I get back for good?"

"Yeah, that would be good. Gives us more planning time. I can't believe were getting married!" I sucked on his bottom lip.

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love me too." I teased. He pouted to drag out his dramatics. "Yeah, I guess I love you too." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You better put that tongue back in your mouth."

"Or what?" I urged him on.

"Or I will put it to good use." He captured his lips with mine. I gave him a sweet smile and jumped out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"Shower, want to join?" I walked into the bathroom with Jacob hot on my tail. After our shower, we got dressed to take a trip to Seattle. Jake didn't really want to, but I got him to go. A couple months ago, I bought tickets to a Seattle Mariners game for him and me with a night at a nice hotel. I even drove because I begged him to let me. When he wasn't looking, I packed a bag for the both of us so he would be surprised about the whole thing. "Babe?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Why did you join the Marines? You never really told me." He was silent for a couple of minutes.

"I wanted to be someone for you. Not for you to say 'Oh yeah, my boyfriend is a mechanic.'"

"Jac-"

"It's true Bella. I need to support you and not the other way around."

"You have to let me take care of you too Jacob." Tears formed in my eyes and I had to stop at the next gas station. I ran inside to the bathroom with Jake not far behind.

"Bella," I shut the door in his face. I couldn't believe he thought so low of himself. "Come on Bells, open the door." He softly knocked on it. I freshened myself up and walked outside. I leaned up against the car and looked straight into Jacob's eyes.

"So that's what you think huh? You have to be the big man of the house? Can't handle having a girl pay for everything? Seriously Jacob?"

"Baby, I'm sorry."

"Is that what this is Jacob?" I raised my left hand and emphasized my ring finger. "Huh Jacob? Some sort of game? You had to show me who was boss? Fuck you." I jumped in the car, slammed the door shut, and broke down.

* * *

Love It? Hate It? Let me know in a review!

Love Always,

xjacobsgirlx17


End file.
